In practice, management of a network may involve gathering information regarding the configuration and operational aspects of the network. Traditionally, computing devices and applications operating on or associated with such a network were viewed in isolation. Thus, it was difficult to determine the impact that a problem with a particular computing device or application will have on service(s) provided by or to the network. Service mapping is a set of operations through which a remote network management platform or other entity can discover and organize these computing devices and applications, and represent the relationships therebetween.